The Definition of Perfect
by FriendsEatFriends
Summary: Hermione has grown up. She is 18 now and just got out of Hogwarts. She lives in a fancy apartment, with a fancy job working under the Minister of Magic himself, Tom Riddle Jr. Some chaps will be M or MA so i will post which ones will be in the chap before


The Definition of Perfect

By Friends eat friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hermione has grown up. She is 18 now and just got out of Hogwarts. She lives in a fancy apartment, with a fancy job working under the Minister of Magic himself, Tom Riddle Jr.

NOTE: Tom Riddle's Age HAS changed in my Fanfiction he is in his thirties. And he is a Good guy….

Chapter One: A Perfect Day, the Perfect Way

Tom Riddle was sitting in his kitchen, reading the Daily Prophet. Nothing of real importance was happening, and that's the way he liked it. After all, who wants excitement or mayhem when they are minister of magic? Tom Riddle was a charming man, in his early thirties. He had pitch black hair, and green eyes. He wore expensive robes, and had the finest shoes. He had a perfect life.

Today although, he was interviewing a young woman, he couldn't remember her name, but he'd have his assistant look it up before the meeting. She was supposed to have been top of her class, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was always willing to give a job to a fellow valedictorian from Hogwarts. Tom sighed, and sat down his paper. He grabbed his wand, and flicked it lazily, as the house sprang to life, cleaning its self. "Time for work…" Tom muttered as he apparated to his cluttered office.

"About time you've gotten here!" the familiar voice of his assistant rang in his ear. "Hello, George! Do you happen to have my ten o' clock's name?" George nodded his freckled, red haired head. "I went to school with her, and left when she was a fifth year, her name is Hermione Granger." Tom nodded his head as he listened to George talk. "Oh, before I forget, is it ok if I visit Fred during lunch? I wanted to clear it with you beforehand in case I accidentally stay too long." George finished. "Yeah, that's fine, just be back before 2:00, okay?"

"Aye', Aye' sir!" and with that his assistant walked out the door.

Tom sat in his leather chair, twiddling his thumbs. "Today WAS a perfect day!" he thought out loud, "NOTHING is happening! Hmm, I'm hungry…maybe I'll have some ribs for lunch today...or chicken…hmm…or may-" He didn't get to finish his thought, as George slammed his door open, and exclaimed " Sir, you ten o' clocks here, should I send her in?"

"Yes, yes go ahead." Tom straightened himself about by, tidying his hair, putting a few papers away, and adjusting his seat.

Hermione walked in nervously, and took a seat in front of Tom's desk. "I um, I have my resume if you need it…" she muttered, as she took out the thick packet of paper from her pink purse, and placed it in front of him. Tom noticed she must like the color pink. She wore a pink sweater, with a pink t-shirt under that, with pink bracelets, her dark blue jeans even had pink lacings at the bottom hem. Tom smiled kindly at her, he knew how anxious she must have been, and it was, after all, her first interview. "So, Hermione is it? It says here, you are a valedictorian, and just got out of school?"

"That's right sir, I was top of my class, and I would really like too be in the department of International Security if I could be, sir!" She said, gaining confidence by the second. Tom chuckled merrily. "Well your application you sent via Owl post, and your resume, both look absolutely stunning! I can't deny you a job here! You're hired!"

"Does that mean I can work in the department of International Security!"

"No, I'm afraid not, that's all full up, but I'm hiring you as my new personal assistant to my personal assistant!" Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You mean it? Oh my, god! This is so awesome!" Hermione jumped up and kissed Tom on the cheek, and then ran out of the room so excited, that she forgot her purse. Tom's hand rose slowly to where Hermione had kissed him. "Maybe I should have hired her as MY personal assistant!" he said smirking.

Sorry its so short everyone, But PLEASE RR its my first fanfic.


End file.
